cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Sorrows
End of Sorrows is a Uralican Christian post-grunge band originating in Perm'. They have released two albums to date. Current Membership *Vladimir Parfenov - guitar, backing vocals *Sulo Riihijärvi - guitar *Kristoffer Werner - bass, lead vocals *Yoel Pushkaryov - drums History End of Sorrows met in the place where most Uralican bands form - church. Uralica was still recovering from the Battle of Pazhga and had just annexed Perm' when Mennonite bassist Kristoffer Werner, who had lost his mother and older brother in the attack, moved to Perm' to get away from Pazhga for a time. He started attending Kultayevo Baptist Church, where he met the other three members of the band, all members of the worship team. They became fast friends, and soon, Werner was involved in the team as well. Their section of the worship team (Uralican churches in general tend to have several) began writing their own music, with Parfenov coming up with the bulk of the music and Werner writing heartfelt lyrics. When presented to the pastor of the church, they were told to seek a record deal with a Christian label, leading them to Life To The Fullest Records, which also had the rights to Pelastus. With their radio-friendly-yet-gritty and authentic sound, they were signed quickly. Their biggest hit thus far was at one point actually a cover of "Sing To Jesus," although they also released four other singles in 2008 and 2009. A cover of "I Feel The Winds Of God Today" has since far surpassed it. They are currently touring the CCC and other Christian nations. Discography Full Albums *September 2008 - End Of Sorrows *February 2010 - Master Of The Sea Singles *September 2008 - Sing To Jesus (from End Of Sorrows) *December 2008 - Judgement (from End Of Sorrows) *March 2009 - My Soul Needs Stitches (from End Of Sorrows) *May 2009 - With God (A song dedicated to those killed in the Battle of Pazhga, from End Of Sorrows) *September 2009 - In Pieces (from End Of Sorrows) *November 2009 - Cut It Down (from End Of Sorrows) *January 2010 - I Feel The Winds Of God Today (from Master Of The Sea, advance single) *March 2010 - Hectic (from Master of the Sea) *May 2010 - You Couldn't Be More Right (from Master of the Sea) Inspirations *Vladimir attributes his sound to "a mix of Breaking Benjamin, Foo Fighters, and Chevelle." *Sulo, who throws the odd solo into some songs, has listed a variety of inspirations ranging from Mike Keller to Yngwie Malmsteen. *Kristoffer's lyrics are "inspired by the grace of God through Jesus Christ," while his vocal style is largely influenced by Pete Loeffler and Chris Brown. As for his bass, he "just plays whatever sounds good." *Yoel Pushkaryov has listened to the techniques of Dave McClain and Sam Loeffler. Trivia *Vladimir's favourite sport is tennis. He once entered a small tournament in Syktyvkar, losing in the semifinals and winning K$45,000. *Sulo is also a very skilled visual artist, with pottery being his specialty. *Kristoffer is a member of the Uralican ERHDC, and also, he donated K$150,000 of his own money to help the people of Öskölömi rebuild after they were attacked by Sexy Soviets. *Yoel is often asked if he is Jewish because of his name - his mother's family is largely ethnic Jewish, however as religion goes, he is not a practicing Jew, nor are either of his parents. All are Uralican Evangelical Baptists. *Yoel is a skilled footballer who is technically in the system of Porkhovoi Zavod Perm', a Kolmonen club. Category:Music In Uralica